1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locked and latching devices, and more particularly to a locking device that is employed with lightweight structures found in the construction of mobile homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for locking doors in order to prevent unwanted intrusion into mobile homes. It has been found that, in mobile-home construction, the rear doors are constructed in such a manner that the average known locking devices are not adequately designed to prevent doors from being opened by those intent with illegal entry.
Due to the particular arrangement of the door structures and the regulations for the construction of this type of mobile building, a more positive locking device is needed. Thus, the applicant herein discloses a locking device specifically designed to overcome the present security problems associated with mobile housing.